¡Cuidado con las Comadrejas!
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Les sorprenderá saber lo siguiente: ¡las comadrejas son territoriales! Sobre todo cuando la menor está en peligro de extinción, ¿qué le harán al osado cazador? Será interesante descubrirlo pero no se te olvide esto: ¡ten cuidado con las comadrejas!


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.**

**Aviso: **Universo Alternativo, non magia. Así que no se sorprendan por los cambios que están allá abajo (entiéndase en el capítulo). Y Spoiler de cualquier saga de Saint Seiya (no es nada grave así que puede ignorarlo).

**Adaptación del cuento: **Ricitos de Oro y los Tres Osos.**  
><strong>

**Dedicado para: **Luna Lunática Friki y James Potter-Scamander Friki.

**.**

**.**

**¡Cuidado con las Comadrejas!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I _Pote Esmeralda._**

Estaba caminando por la acera de Londres un adolescente de ojos verdes esmeraldas y que tenía el pelo negro, ese joven era Harry Potter y estaba leyendo el manga _Saint Seiya_ que le había llamado la atención desde que vio el anime, la verdad era que el manga era muchísimo mejor —sobre todo porque era más detallado— que el anime; sin mencionar que descaradamente omitieron cosas o las cambiaron... ¿o ambas?

—¡La hazaña de Saori Kido es increíble! —susurró efusivo al tiempo que pasaba la página.

Cuando llegó a una esquina viró hacia la izquierda, no se dio cuenta que atrás de él venía una mata de pelo rojo con el ceño muy fruncido, como si estuviera enojado o quisiera herirlo por cometer la peor de las equivocaciones. Siguió caminando ignorando ese pequeño hecho —realmente ni al girar se dio por enterado— y se detuvo porque unos caramelos en la vitrina de la tienda llamaron su atención: eran de melaza y a él le encantaba ese sabor; se relamió los labios recordando ese magnífico sabor.

—¡Qué dulce! —dijo despegando su vista de la vitrina y la volvió a dirigir a su manga de la última temporada. Era sorprendente lo que Atenea llegaba a hacer para proteger a sus Caballeros.

Ese pequeño borrón pelirrojo se fue haciendo cada vez más vistoso y eso lo hizo más fácil de distinguir: se dejó ver a un hombre de veintisiete años con el llameante pelo rojo, de tez caucásica y con los ojos azules. Ese hombre trabajaba cuidando leones en la Sabana Africana, la madre del pelirrojo no estuvo de acuerdo con que su hijo fuera a un lugar tan lejano con esas fieras devora hombres; no obstante tampoco pudo hizo nada evitarlo ya que no quiso verlo sufrir. Era su sueño y obviamente ella no era nadie para decidir el futuro de su segundo hijo, eso no evitaba que se preocupara constantemente por él.

—¡Harry James Potter! —gritó acercándose, peligrosamente, a su presa. Porque no había ninguna otra manera para describirlo, con ese aire enojado que emitía por cada poro de su cuerpo era notorio que el antes mencionado sufriría; pero, ¿qué había hecho para que lo quisiera matar? Era un completo misterio.

Reaccionando al chillido el joven dejó de leer el manga y volteó su visión hacia éste, abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando lo reconoció—: ¿Charlie Weasley?

En cuestión de segundos Charles se detuvo con una cara que asustó al Potter: sus orejas estaban rojas de la ira, sus ojos expresaban un profundo odio y rencor ¡hasta sus puño estaba tenso! Cosa sorprendente era que estuviera en ese plante, de los seis varones Weasley era el —relativamente— más tranquilo. Relativamente porque cuida leones, cosa de valientes.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste meterte con lo que más aprecio!? ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultárnoslo por mucho tiempo?! —comenzó a bramar hecho una fiera, su tonalidad de verdad que contrastaba a la perfección con su semblante. Harry tragó en seco mientras seguía oyendo— ¡Responde! —Le cogió por los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando, completamente petrificado.

—**¡** ¡No mientas! **!**

—¡No-no miento! ¡No sé nada, lo juro! —rebatió el chico retrocediendo, cuando se libró del agarre del mayor, y ejerciendo lo único que podía: huir.

Harry comenzó a correr con mucha velocidad, él mientras estudiaba —eran vacaciones de pascua— estaba inmerso en el Club de Voleibol donde era el jugador más rápido —ayudaron bastante las carreras que hacía en la primaria, era un atleta— por esos sabía de primera mano que le costaría atraparlo pero el problema recaía en un minúsculo detalle: ¡No entendía el por qué lo perseguía! No hizo nada malo ¡por lo que era obvio que, probablemente, fuera una broma!

Si fuera así era de muy mal gusto.

Sin dejar de correr a máxima velocidad giró a la izquierda luego a la derecha, se detuvo antes de chocar contra un poste y viró nuevamente a la diestra. El vivía en ese lugar desde que tenía memoria por lo que se recordaba perfectamente todos los trucos posibles para despistar a quién fuera y sin olvidar los tan amados medios de escape, fue cuestión de tiempo —y resistencia, algo que Charlie también poseía... desgraciadamente para Potter— para que lo terminara perdiendo en algún punto del trayecto pero no por eso dejaría de fortalecer sus piernas, ¡no! Seguiría corriendo hasta que se hubiera asegurado que se deshizo de él.

A los cinco minutos —de haberlo despistado— se detuvo en el parque de la ciudad con la respiración muy agitada y con la cara llena de sudor, la parte inferior de su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo ya que nunca había corrido en su vida, ni siquiera en las competencia a las que se metía de niño; dejando de pensar en eso procedió a intentar recobrar el aliento, lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué mosca lo picó? —susurró interrogativamente.

No tenía ningún sentido todo ese embrollo.

Suspirando y alzando de hombros siguió su camino, claro que veía lado a lado —por si la comadreja volvía a aparecer— nunca había sentido tanto temor del Weasley... bueno, quitando cuando una vez lo llevó a conocer una leona pero fuera de eso nada más; le recorrió un escalofrío cuando medito en el por qué. ¡No tenía lógica alguna! Intentó calmar su agitado corazón y optó por cambiar de pensamiento, no conseguiría absolutamente nada con quebrarse los sesos intentando resolverlo. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se secó el sudor.

—Desearía tener un poco de agua —dijo abriendo la boca más de lo normal, ¡ni siquiera secretaba saliva!

Sino fuera él hubiera dicho alguna palabra malsonante.

Se quedó oteando el horizonte, que espectacular visión. Suspiró nuevamente, desearía estar con...

—¡Harry!

Oyó que gritó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar, no era otra que la de una chica de dieciséis años con el pelo café y ojos castaños, tenía lo necesario en su... ajá, en esa parte de su cuerpo —no era que le importara es sólo que era muy detallista— y desde que la conoció a los once años sabía que era una niña a la que le interesaba más la lectura —y esas cosas de sabelotodo— que coquetear y maquillarse como a cualquier fémina de su edad; en contra el pronóstico de ella era consciente de su amorío por su mejor amigo pero ¿ya dejó su orgullo de lado y lo admitió? ¡No! Mejor pregunta: ¿su amigo dejó de ser tan sensible como una roca y reconoció que amaba a su amiga?

—¡Hermione! —llamó/devolvió el gesto Potter. Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no tenía mucha energía que se diga.

La muchacha continuó corriendo hacia él, por alguna extraña razón se veía alterada y ¿asustada? Vale, que confuso ¡era su día! En serio, debía de controlarse ya que no estaba en sus planes volverse un chico mal hablado. Granger se detuvo a tres metros de distancia y a su derecha estaba un árbol muy bonito, era de cerezo y... ¿¡por qué habría de importarle un... árbol, eso, árbol cuando su amiga aparentaba estar angustiada?!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó levantándose, la duda lo carcomía por dentro. ¡Y eso era algo que nunca, jamás, pudo soportar! Si algo lo intrigaba, ¡a resolverlo se había dicho! Nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados cuando sentía una insana curiosidad por algo; que podía decirse, así era él.

Granger miró de lado a lado, ¿buscaba algo?... ¡Ay, tenía que concentrarse en lo importante! No existía razón para distraerse con banalidades. En fin, Hermione aparentemente buscaba algo, el qué no lo sabía. Se acercó lentamente y sacó ¿un pequeño cartel... con letra diminuta pero entendible? Se aproximó aún más para leer lo que decía sin embargo la chica pareció leerle sus pensamientos así que susurró.

—¡Hu-ye! —Movió el cartel de diestra a siniestra, de nuevo ojeó a sus costados; ese comportamiento sólo aumentaba la intriga de Harry— ¡Huye! —¡Y dos manos salieron de un árbol: una agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la otra le tapó la boca! Un momento, ¡¿qué?! ¡No, tenía que salvarla! Corrió efusivo hacia ese árbol, miró atrás y...

—No está —tartamudeó asustándose, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo ese día? ¿Es que querían provocar que su pobre corazón se detuviera o qué?

Ese día tan...

Sin palabrotas.

De la nada una flecha le cayó a sus pies, Potter retrocedió espantándose. ¡¿Lo querían ver muerto o qué?! Qué gente tan... ¡sin palabras malsonantes! No las diría aunque le costara la vida, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces consiguió tranquilizarse; una vez con su temperamento de siempre tomó la flecha descubriendo que tenía un pequeño papel atado, confuso lo agarró y lo abrió.

_Querida presa_

_Sufrirás._

_Atentamente,_

_Tu peor pesadilla._

_PD: ¡Ten un lindo día!_

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, ¡¿qué!? ¿Y ahora qué hizo?

—No pienso quedarme aquí para averiguarlo —dijo al momento que empezaba a huir despavorida. Podría ser muy valiente pero había un límite entre valentía y tontería.

No se percató de las miradas malignas que le dirigían desde diversos puntos del parque.

De nuevo... ¿qué pasó aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

**Sé que dije allá arriba que esto es una adaptación de **Ricitos de Oro y los Tres Osos **y que hasta ahora no tiene nada que ver con el cuento... ¡peeero! les aseguro que si tiene mucho que ver con la historia original ;D _¿Cómo?_, se preguntaran mis estimados lectores... ¡ ¡ la respuesta es más que obvia ! !**

**A ver, usando la lógica, quedaría así.**

**Ricitos de Oro = Harry Potter. XD**

**Osos = Weasel... ¡digo! Weasley. ;P**

**Avena = Cierta pelirroja pecosa... acá Ginny. :D**

**¿A qué ahora sí cobra sentido, eh?**

**Además que esta está en un formato que se me ocurrió en cuanto me vi uno de los capítulo de los Simpson _¡Trilogía Del Error!_ creo que era su nombre: en ese cap la historia se cuenta desde tres perspectivas distintas... se los recomiendo (aunque no sea esa serie de mis preferencias, sólo lo vi para darle la oportunidad) aunque tampoco sé si sólo meteré a otros dos hermanos Weasley (sin contar a Charlie que sí o sí aparecerá)o si meto a toda la camada. Eso lo veré en cuando haga los otros dos caps e incluya a la pelirroja (es de vital importancia ;D) y a Hermione (no pude evitar mencionarla aunque no sé si incluir su noviazgo con Ron o dejarlo como una amiga de éste; lo decidiré cuando haga el capítulo en que aparecerá).**

** En fin, ¡hasta pronto!  
><strong>


End file.
